Scavenger Hunt
by BTRlover98
Summary: The kids at the Palm Woods are having a scavenger hunt. Who will win and how far will each team go to get everything they need?
1. Chapter 1

**WOOT new story! So, I got the idea for this from Big Time Pranks, and from Leap Day by Wendy Mass, which is one of my favorite books :) I'm not really all that sure what's gonna happen in here, but I hope everyone likes it!**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or any other thing that is popular and seems non-ownable. (I'm pretty sure that didn't make sense, but I think you know what I mean.)**

Logan's eyes fluttered open and he looked over at the digital clock on the desk. He jumped out of bed when he saw that it was already9:14. He looked around the room, but Kendall, Carlos, and James were all already up. He quickly threw on jeans and a T-shirt and ran downstairs to find Kendall, Carlos, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight.

"Hey why didn't you guys wake me up?"Loganasked.

"We thought we would let you sleep cause no one's coming for another 15 minutes," Carlos answered.

"But how did you guys wake up?" he asked, "I always wake up before you."

"My mom woke us up,"Kendalltold him, "You looked tired, so we decided to let you sleep."

"Oh, well, did you make the lists?"Loganasked Mrs. Knight.

"Yes I did, but you're not allowed to see them yet."

"I know,"Loganwent into the kitchen and got some cereal before eating it all in one bite, knowing he didn't have much time before people would be arriving.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "IGOTIT!" Carlos screamed before running over to open the door, "Hey Tyler!" he stepped aside andTylerwalked in. He ran over and sat on the couch next to Katie and the two got into a discussion about Castle Smashers.

It wasn't long before they heard another knock. Carlos opened the door again and the Jennifers stepped inside. They walked over the couch, snapped their finger, signaling Katie and Tyler had to move, and sat down.

Soon, Camille, Jo, and Stephanie came, and then Guitar Dude. Mandy andSandy, the Simms Twins, and unfortunately Jett, were the last to arrive.

"Okay, everyone's here!" James yelled, "Let's pick teams!"

"I think Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and James should be captains!" Jo suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and the four boys got in front of everyone else, who were standing in a line.

"Carlos, pick." James ordered. "Jennifer!"

"Which one?"

"Um...uh, well...hmm...uhh, blonde!"

The blonde Jennifer sighed and walked over to Carlos.

"Logan, go ahead," James said.

Logan looked around at the whole crowd and his eyes landed on his girlfriend, "Camille."

She squealed and ran over to him, wrapping him in a hug and kissing him all over the place.

"James, your turn!"

James looked around and ended up choosing Katie, knowing she was the most devious.

Kendallimmediately chose Jo, as everyone knew he would, and they went back to Carlos, who chose the next Jennifer.

"Idiot..." Katie mumbled. Everyone knew the Jennifers wouldn't even care or help with anything.

Logan chose Tyler next, knowing he was sneaky. James chose the last Jennifer, just to annoy Carlos. Kendall chose Mandy, Carlos chose Stephanie, Logan chose Sandy, and James chose Guitar Dude.

Of course, Kendall was stuck with Jett.

Once they were all in their teams, Mrs. Knight gave them each a piece of paper, telling them not to turn it over. After she went over the rules, she counted to three, they all looked at their papers, and eventually, each team left the apartment.

The Palm Woods scavenger hunt had begun.

**I hope you liked that! I thought it was kinda...messy, I guess, but I don't know. It'll get better…this was kind of just to get the teams organized... I guess?**

**if you're confused, these are the teams...**

**Carlos, Blonde Jennifer, Brown haired Jennifer, and Stephanie.**

**Logan, Camille, Tyler, and Sandy.**

**James, Katie, curly haired Jennifer, and Guitar Dude.**

**Kendall, Jo, Mandy, and Jett.**

**WOOT! Review?**


	2. James, Katie, Jennifer, Guitar Dude

**AHHHH I'm so sorry! I haven't updated this in a long time. Im already really stuck and I'm only on chapter 2. But uh, I hope this is good enough..**

**This chapter is dedicated to 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right because she helped me a lot with this story. :) and tomorrow is her birthday!**

**I put the list in this chapter and I'm just gonna let you all know now, I don't own anything on the list or anything mentioned and stuff...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

James, Katie, Jennifer, and Guitar Dude ran out into the hallway on the second floor. They watched the other teams run off to other floors, before they all turned to each other.

"Okay," James started, "I think we should go through the list, circle the easiest things we can get, and then get the rest later."

"Um, what were the rules again?" Jennifer asked.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Stay with your group at all times, your not allowed to purchase any items, no stealing items from the other teams, and we have to be back in the apartment by 3:00 tonight."

"Kay, sooo, that should give us..." Guitar Dude counted the hours on his fingers, "five hours?"

"Yeah..." James was starting to regret choosing Jennifer and Guitar Dude, knowing both of them would get distracted by everything, "Well, uh, let's look at the list."

1. A 1976 penny.

2. A signed Jordin Sparks CD.

3. A menu from McDonalds.

4. A green Wii Remote.

5. A black and white movie.

6. A receipt for $0.60 worth of gas.

7. A gray button

8. A four leaf clover

9. A used band-aid

10. A brown paper-clip.

11. A buisness pen.

12. Two things that are identical.

13. Two new bars of soap.

14. Red silly putty.

15. Three staples.

16. Anything that says "Made in Canada".

17. A gold earring.

18. A wooden spoon.

19. A lamp shade.

20. The most random item you can find.

"Jennifer, do you have a gold earring?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"Well, can we use it?"

"No! It's gold!"

"Come on," James said, "You must have more than one!"

Jennifer groaned and reached up to her ear, "Fine. Here." she handed James the earring, rolling her eyes.

"I know where we can get soap!" Katie said, "My mom just bought a new pack of like, 20!"

"Then let's go!" James yelled, running back into the apartment, followed the rest of his team.

**Each chapter is probably gonna go back and forth between each team. I hope you liked this! Review****?**


	3. Carlos, Jennifer, Jennifer, Stephanie

**I have to say thanks to 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right because she gave me a million ideas for this story. So thanks Koolio Droolio! (heh..)**

**I don't own anything.**

Stephanie and the two Jennifers followed Carlos as he ran down the steps and into the lobby. They stopped behind a palm tree so no one would see them and Carlos pulled out the list.

"Okay, let's see..." he started, "Who has...a stapler?"

"I do!" Stephanie held up her hand.

"So do I," the blonde Jennifer said.

Carlos blushed and giggled a little, looking at Jennifer, "Can we go get three staples from it?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. Of course Carlos would ask Jennifer.

"Yeah," she led them back up to her apartment and they grabbed three staples, throwing them into a plastic bag.

"Hey, while we're here, do you have a gold earring?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes and gave Carlos an earring. He stared at it for a minute, knowing it was in Jennifer's ear. Stephanie rolled her eyes at him.

Carlos went back to looking at the list, "Oh! I have a used band aid!" he pulled a band aid off his knee and held it out for everyone to see.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" the brown haired Jennifer yelled, "Get it away!"

Carlos threw it into another bag and looked back at the list, "I have red silly putty!" he told them, "Come on!"

"Hey Carlos," Stephanie said, "I have-"

"Carlos, I have a wooden spoon we can get," brown haired Jennifer said.

Carlos blushed again and nodded, completely ignoring Stephanie. She glared at him. He wasn't supposed to like the Jennifers, he was supposed to like her.

**YAY! Okay then, uh, I don't have anything to say about this. Review?**


	4. Logan, Camille, Tyler, Sandy

**I might be updating a lot now (or more than I usually do) cause everything just ended for me. Track, softball, band, helping out with a bunch of stuff at school, and my dance recital is on Saturday. And I'm done school next friday, so YEAHHH :) then I have to study for exams and junk, and I'm a procrastinator so, I'll probably write instead...**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or any items on the list.**

Logan, Camille, Tyler, and Sandy all stood in the middle of the hallway, silently looking back and forth at each other, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Camille broke the silence, "We've been standing here for almost five minutes now. Logan, you're the captain, tell us what to do."

"Uh, well...how about, uh, OH!" he pointed to the list, "I have a jar of coins, we could probably find a 1976 penny!"

"Then take us there!" Tyler yelled.

Logan ran off to apartment 2J, his teammates following. He ran up into his room and grabbed the jar.

"It's for emergencies," he explained, "I'm planning on-"

"Just open it!" Sandy yelled.

Logan quickly apologized and poured the huge jar of coins onto the ground. Everyone started digging into it, picking up penny after penny, trying to find the right one.

"Oh! I...just kidding!" Tyler yelled, throwing the penny behind him.

Camille reached her hand out to pick up a penny, and Logan did the same. They ended up grabbed each other's hands, both blushing and laughing nervously, spitting out apologies.

"Stop your love fest and keep looking!" Sandy yelled at the two of them.

Before they could go back to looking, Tyler held up a penny.

"I GOT ONE!" he yelled.

They all high fived and ran out of the room, going off to find their next item.

**I have three finals tomorrow...I should study...but I REALLY DONT WANT TO! to keep me distracted, maybe...you could review? THANKS :) and sorry everything I'm updating is really short**** and rushed.**


	5. Kendall, Jo, Mandy, Jett

**Gosh, I like never update this, do I? Sorrrryy...Well, I'm like, really pissed right now. All I wanted in my life (today) was the BTR season 1 volume 2 DVD, and of course, when someone in my family FINALLY decided it would be nice to take me, THE STORE WAS SOLD OUT. So I'm really mad right now.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush but if I did, I wouldn't even need the DVD and it would be awesome...and I don't own anything else.**

Kendall watched in disgust as Jett flirted with Jo. _His _girlfriend. He was getting angrier every second. He could see out of the corner of his eye Mandy was laughing at him and how angry he was. He cleared his throat, trying to get Jett to stop.

"Hey, why don't we start?" Kendall yelled, pulling Jo away from Jett, giving him a glare. He pulled out the list and looked over it with Jo, ignoring Jett's annoyed looks, and proud of himself for annoying Jett.

"Fine, what should we get first?" Jett asked Jo, playing with her hair, obviously trying to get Kendall mad.

Kendall shot him another glare, pulling Jo back again. "Well, my Mom has a bunch of black and white movies in her room. No one knows about except me...and Katie. So we could go get one," he suggested.

"Or, we could get all of them, so Katie's team won't be able to get any!" Mandy pointed out. "Then we'll have a better chance at winning." Kendall smiled, happy he chose Mandy. He never realized she was devious like that.

"Let's do it!" Kendall yelled, running back into their apartment. Kendall ran straight to his mother's room, opened the closet, and grabbed a box full of black and white movies. "Where should we put them all?" he asked.

"We could hide them in my red convertible Mustang," Jett offered.

"Yeah, thanks for the nice description of your car!" Kendall said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, so you don't want to put them there?" Jett asked, folding his arms, giving Kendall a know-it-all look.

"Just make sure you give them all back!" Kendall mumbled. "They're my moms."

**Eh, this chapter wasn't as good as the rest of them. It was really short. Sorry...but I hope you liked it :) **

**Oh, and I don't know anything about cars, so if there is no such thing as a red convertible mustang, then…sorry.**

**Review?**


	6. Katie, James, Jennifer, Guitar Dude

**I'm so pissed right now. I had this all typed up, and I accidentally deleted it. Then, I retyped it up, and half of it got deleted again. I would've gotten this chapter up a while ago, but I was too angry to rewrite it again.**

**I keep forgetting to announce this little announcement. This story is dedicated to 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right, cause she gave me pretty much every idea for it. So if you like this story, thank her. :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else on the list.**

Katie threw the packet of soap into the bag James was holding open. They decided that they would take all of it so no one else could get any. As soon as they had all the soap, James pulled out the list.

"Oh, I have a signed Jordin Sparks CD from when she stayed at the Palm Woods!" he announced. They all ran into his room and he knelt down at his bed, digging underneath for the CD. When he found it, he noticed Katie going through his drawers. "Excuse me Katie, I know you have a crush on me, but you don't have to take my underwear!" he yelled.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking your nasty underwear!" She pulled out a gray button-down shirt. James stared at her in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "That's one of my favorite shirts!"

"Yeah, and so is every other shirt in your drawer!" Katie said, pulling on the button.

"Katie, stop it! That's my favorite shirt! Stop! Don't do it!" James yelled. "NO KATIE DON'T DO IT!" he heard the little snap of the button being ripped off the shirt, and he fell to the ground, tears threatening to fall down his face. "How could you!" he yelled. "How could you do that to me?"

"You'll get over it," Katie said, rolling her eyes again. "Now don't be such a baby!" she threw the button into the bag and helped James up off the floor.

"I'm not talking to you for a week!" James yelled to Katie. "I just don't understand why anyone would do something like that!" he said. Guitar Dude and Jennifer stared at James like he was crazy. Mrs. Knight, the other guys, Gustavo, Kelly, and Katie were the only ones who ever actually saw him act like this.

"James, don't be such a baby!" Katie yelled back. "My mom can just sew it back on after we win!"

"I'm not talking to you!" he said in a sing-song voice. Katie shook her head, frustrated, and rolled her eyes at James's behavior.

"Fine, but if you don't talk to me, you know we'll have no chance at winning," she told him. He thought about that for a minute, before finally giving in and pulling out the list.

"My mom has black and white movies," Katie told everyone. "They're in her room, come on," she led out of the boys' room and toward her mom's. They saw Kendall's team running out of the apartment on their way.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN KEN-DORK!" James screamed at them. But Kendall ignored him and kept running. James ran after his team into Mrs. Knight's room and watched Katie grab the box.

"It's empty! Kendall must've taken all of them!" she yelled. James took the list back out and read through it.

"Don't worry, I know where we can get a green wii remote!" he said. The whole team ran out of the apartment, heading straight for the next item.

**Yeah, this was probably terrible. And really short. Sorry. I really liked it the first and second time I wrote it, but then I just got annoyed and wrote without really caring. I'm sorry...I'll try and make the next chapter better :)**


	7. Carlos,Jennifer, Jennier, Stephanie 2

**If I ruled the world, I'd throw all my money in the air like confetti, if I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party, and I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground, if I ruled the world I'd dream out looouuuud!**

**I LOVE THAT SONG! so, yeah. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything on the list.**

Stephanie glared at Carlos as he held the wooden spoon Jennifer had given to him to his heart. He threw it into the bag and pulled out the list again. "Jennifer? Do you have a receipt for gas? 'Cause I know you can drive and stuff which is so cool," he asked the blonde Jennifer in a love struck tone. "And, it says we need a receipt for sixty cents, so do you have one?" he looked at her hopefully, and Stephanie took this as her chance to try and get Carlos to like her again.

"Uh, hey Carlos! I can drive too, you know," she told him. "And, I'm pretty sure the last time I went to get gas, I used sixty cents. I can-"

"Um, sorry Stephanie, but I can't hear what Jennifer is saying. Could you please quiet down?" he smiled at her, and turned back around to face Jennifer. She raised her eyebrows, and stared at him. She was mad now. She was the one that was always nice to him, while the Jennifers always made fun of him. She was the one that offered to take him to the dance when the Jennifers all turned him down. She was the one that liked him. Not the Jennifers

"I think I might have one," Jennifer said, as she walked out to her car with the other Jennifer. She looked in her car and grabbed a pile of reciepts. Looking through every one, she pulled one out and smiled. "Here Carlos!" she handed him a reciept that said '$0.60', and looked at herself in the mirror before getting out.

"Thanks Jennifer," Carlos said, practically drooling. "You're really great, having all this stuff. I'm so glad you're on my team!" he gave her a sweet smile and she rolled her eyes back at him. Stephanie stepped forward and tapped Carlos on the shoulder.

"Uh, I just found a penny on the ground," she told him. "And isn't that one of the items?" she held it up for him to see, and he smiled, getting a closer look to inspect it.

"Well, is it from 1976? That's what we need," he told her. She looked down at it and smiled, knowing Carlos would be proud of her for this.

"Yup! Here you go!" she held it out for him, but he just brushed her hand away.

"No, that's okay. I'm sure Jennifer has one!" he gave her an innocent smile and turned to the two Jennifers. "Hey guys, do you know if you have-" he started, but he was cut off by Stephanie.

"You know what Carlos? I'm tired of you treating me like I'm not apart of this team!" she yelled, and he turned around to face her, surprised at her sudden outburst. "I've been telling you that I have a bunch of items, but you keep acting like if the Jennifers have it it would be worth more points! Well, guess what! I don't think anyone cares where the stupid things came from! And I might just quit now if you keep ignoring me! So why can't you just listen to me for once?" she yelled, glaring at him, and causing guilt to run through Carlos' body. He looked down at the ground, ashamed of himself, before looking back up at Stephanie.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he gave her a small smile. "I've been being a jerk. I shouldn't have done that to you, 'cause you didn't deserve it at all. I really don't want you to quit, and you're a great addition to this team. I'm sorry Stephanie. Please forgive me?" he asked sweetly. And for the first time he really noticed just how pretty she was. Stephanie thought about it for a minute, before she sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Aw so cute, happy ending, yay! Can we just keep going?" the brown haired Jennifer asked, growing impatient. The blonde Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I really wanna beat James because we were talking about..." she stopped herself, and the smile on her face faded. "Uh, never mind," she said when she noticed everyone staring at her. "I don't know what I was saying..."

Carlos gave her a confused look. And that was when he realized, this was getting pretty intense.

**Sorry, pretty short again. It's kinda hard to write long chapters for this because I don't want too much to happen, but I have a lot of stuff planned. Sorta...Well, there was a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter...(heh heh..)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews :) sorry it takes me forever to update all the time. I'm kinda focusing on Switched at Birth now.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything on the list.**

Logan looked at the list, reading through it, trying to decide what they should go for next. He read everything aloud to his teammates, hoping they could help him.

"Logan, my mom has a lampshade, but she's been looking for me all day for an audition," Tyler said. "We would have to sneak into my apartment to get it." he told him.

"Well, we're gonna have to try," he said bravely, hoping Camille thought he was being tough.

"But if my Mom sees me, she'll take me to the audition, and our team will be separated, and we'll be disqualified!" Tyler told him. Logan sighed, and thought about it for a minute.

"Well, I still think we should try to get it," Camille said. "We could always try talking your mom out of taking you there." Tyler nodded.

"Okay! Let's go!" he led them back to his apartment and quietly opened the door. He heard his Mom frantically looking around the apartment, and he motioned for everyone to follow him inside. They all got down on their hands and knees and crawled over to a little table with a lamp on it. Tyler slowly reached up and took off the lampshade, before they all ran out of the apartment.

"Yes! We got it!" Sandy exclaimed, high-fiving her teammates.

"What should we get next?" Camille asked Logan, giving him a sweet smile. He shrugged, reading through the list again.

"Well, James got Jordin Sparks to sign his CD, but he probably took it already," Logan told them, thinking hard.

"I say we look anyway," Sandy suggested. Logan shook his head.

"He hid it somewhere in his room anyway, so we wouldn't be able to find it."

"Okay, well then we shou-"

"Hello, Team Logan," they all turned around and saw Kendall and his team in matching shirts, looking like idiots with their hands on their hips, and trying to give them intimidating looks.

"Hi...Team Kendall," Logan replied, holding in his laughs. Kendall stepped forward so he was face-to-face with Logan.

"That's a nice lamp shade you got there," he said. "And I was thinking...I want it!" Logan snorted, unable to hold it in forever.

"Sorry Kendall, you're not scaring me, bud," he laughed. "And besides, there a rule that says you can't take other teammates items," he said. Kendall cursed under his breath.

"Well where'd you get that? All the lampshades in our apartment are gone! And no one else has any!" he exclaimed. Logan raised his eyebrows, and gave Kendall an eye roll.

"You really think I'm gonna tell you?" he asked. Kendall shook his head, and Logan nodded. "I didn't think so," he said, laughing a little. "But, we gotta go...we have to fetch the next thing on the

list," he said smoothly, earning a giggle from Camille. He turned around, thinking he was amazing, but as they got to the steps, he tripped and flew down the stairs. "Ow.."

"Logan!"

**HA! that was a cliffhanger righttt? YES. Heh. Review?**

**And again, sorry it was pretty short.**


	9. Kendall, Jo, Mandy, Jett 2

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else on the list.**

"Logan!" Kendall yelled as he ran away from his teammates and over to his fallen friend at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you okay, buddy?" he asked, dropping down beside him. Logan nodded and pulled himself up.

"I think I'm-ow," he whimpered, holding his arm against his chest in pain. "I think I broke my wrist," he said in a quiet tone. Kendall looked at him with a worried expression.

"Okay, we better get you to the hospital," he suggested, but his teammates didn't agree.

"Kendall! What are you doing?" Jo asked. He shrugged in response.

"Logan's hurt," he answered. Jett rolled his eyes at him, and jumped down the steps, only so he could push Kendall away from Logan.

"Listen, you big weenie. Kendall's not taking care of you. You better get your team to take you, because we're not going to!" he snapped. Kendall pushed Jett back down.

"Hey, stop it! We can take him too! Maybe we'll find something at the hospital!" he yelled.

"Yeah, cause we'll definitely find something there!" Mandy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Kendall glared at his teammates.

"Come on guys! He's my best friend, and he's hurt! Let's just take him!" he said. Jo, Jett, and Mandy all sent him a nasty look back, and folded their arms.

"Traitor!" Jett yelled. Jo and Mandy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! You're a traitor Kendall! You're not supposed to help other teams!" Jo yelled. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? There's no prize for winning! Why do you guys even care so much?" he asked. They were acting crazy. He just didn't understand.

"Kendall, its fine. We'll just go," Logan said, stopping his friend before he got too angry. Kendall sighed, and nodded.

"Fine," he grumbled, before leaving Logan and leading his team away. "Sorry I was being a 'traitor'," he mumbled with an eye roll.

"We forgive you!" Mandy exclaimed. "Now what should we get next?" she asked. They looked over the list for a minute before Kendall spoke up.

"I think we should just look around for anything made in Canada," he suggested.

"Oh! We could get Buddha Bob!" Jo yelled. A smile crept onto everyone's faces.

They were definitely going to get bonus points for being clever.

**Guys, I'm thinking about just deleting this. I don't know. I'm not sure where I'm going with it, and it's just really dumb...but I'm not sure yet. If I have any ideas, I'll continue, and if you have any, maybe you should tell me...Thanks! :)**


End file.
